


College Isn't Easy, Kid.

by fandomwhiffler



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: College AU, Modern AU, aint no androids in this au, gavin hank and carl are professors, short chapters until kara and alice meet, this is gonna start out soft but expect angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-06-01 00:21:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15130961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomwhiffler/pseuds/fandomwhiffler
Summary: Alice is a bright young girl who managed to graduate high school at the age of eleven and get into college at the age of twelve. She worked extremely hard to get to this point so she can finally move out of her abusive household upon securing a job after college. Being independent is not as easy as it seems, however, when she's surrounded by many young adults who refuse to treat her as an equal.Kara is twenty-year-old who just completed her first year of uni and is now onto her second. She has a lot of pressure on her shoulders, but she's prepared to handle it. . . or so she thinks. What happens when she finds out that a young girl is being treated as an outcast from the rest of the kids on campus? Well, Kara's gonna havta add to her own pressure, apparently.





	College Isn't Easy, Kid.

**Author's Note:**

> take note that i'm only a high school student so i have not been to college yet. due to the fact that i have no first-hand experiences in college, not everything will be 100% accurate, but i'm trying.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alice is just trying to make it through, y'all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! i hope you enjoy! this chapter is really short but I spent a long time with it!! i didn't wanna start with kara and alice meeting straight off the bat so i decided i wanna write their separate experiences with college in extremely short chapters ( just to move things along quickly ) until they meet.
> 
> please note once again this a modern ( 2018 ) college au. androids dont exist yet so they're all human !!

The young girl took note of the speed of the bus as it slowly made its way through the streets of the Detroit. This morning was particularly slow as the traffic built up.

Alice glanced in the direction of the bus driver, studying his expression and demeanor as the amount of people on the bus seemed to fill up more and more space. As the sound rose and the bus completely filled with students and adults alike simply trying to get through their day, Alice couldn’t help but feel bad for the guy; he looked absolutely miserable. There was nothing she could do about it, however. She was one complete stranger in a sea of hundreds that would come onto the bus everyday and leave just the same. 

After another moment or two of watching the bus driver and letting her thoughts linger, she had realized she’d been staring too long. So, she let her gaze drop to the floor. It would only be minutes now until the bus had arrived at her stop, approximately a three minute walk away from campus. Not wanting to waste any time, the young brunette had leaned down and begun picking her stuff up so she could hopefully dash out the door upon the bus coming to a halt.

As the bus came closer and closer to the campus, a type of uneasy feeling had started to rise up inside the young girl. It was normal to be anxious when going to your first actual college class, sure, but there was also the added factor that she was going to stand out from everybody else. Were the students here going to baby her? Consider her less than them? Ignore her?  


With a deep breath and light shake of her head the brunette had attempted to clear her thoughts. There was no point in imagining stuff like that, nor did it matter how any other person thought of her. She worked really hard to get to this point and she wasn’t going to back down from this fantastic opportunity; the students here should at least be smart enough to realize that.  


At last, the bus had come to a stop. Promptly, Alice stood up from her seat and waited for those in front of her to get off through the middle doors. While waiting, her eyes met with the driver of the bus; he was waiting for those who came on to sit down, and for those who were going off to carry on with the rest of their lives. The corners of the young girl’s lips rose into a smile as she mouthed the words “thank you” and then turned to leave the bus. If Alice had perhaps taken a second longer to look at the man, she would’ve seen his eyes light up and his lips curve into a small smile.

Alice felt proud of herself for giving the guy a little bit of appreciation for the time he spent driving people (especially the loud ones) around all day. With this feeling of pride engulfing her, she couldn’t help but raise her head a little higher. There was a small spring in her step as she walked her way towards campus, the feelings of anxiety now replaced.  


Even though kindness was something Alice was certainly not shown much of at home from her layabout father, Todd, she at least knew it was the right way to treat others. Perhaps if she attempted to show enough kindness to those accompanying her in the boredom of lectures and around campus she would get the same treatment back. It couldn't hurt to try, at the very least. 

\--------------------

Upon arriving on campus and maneuvering her way through all the other students, she felt a few eyes land on her every now and then. The further she got the more eyes she felt on her. She definitely stood out from the rest of them, that was obvious enough; if it weren't for the fact that she had a backpack on the other students would've probably thought she was lost. The stares didn't bother her, though. All she had to do was greet their glares with a kind smile and attempt to make it through the day; then everything would be okay . . . right ? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
